Shuff
|position= Member Miner |quote= "I buy now!" |voice=Jess Harnell |Color = Gray|CAM = Rock And Roll Ground Pound Shuffnado}} Shuff is a Cragsters Mixel. Description Shuff is clumsy, timid, and a really nice member of the Cragsters. He’s always trying to be helpful, but usually ends up smashing everything. His body is like a living wrecking ball. This drives Krader nuts, but Shuff seems determined to make him smile. Personality Despite an adorable exterior, Shuff is still a Cragster at heart, and is a threat to Nixels everywhere. A little bit childish, Shuff holds a grudge fairly easily. However, he is a true and trusted friend to his fellow Mixels. Like the other Cragsters, he is not very bright, but he has brute strength and a cunning streak to make up for it. Physical Appearance Shuff is mostly grey in color. His body and head are one connected roundish shape. He has an eye on each side of his face and three fangs that point upwards from his mouth. He has a gold gemstone that sticks out of his head like a crown. His body has a noticeably rocky texture to it. His arms are black and widen at the ends. His hands are also black and are pincers. His legs are short and black, and connect to boot-like feet. Both feet are grey and gold, but the colors are placed on random areas on them. Ability His body acts like a wrecking ball. When spinning around, he is able to burrow into the ground. Biography Early life Little is known about Shuff's early life. However, he at one point started collecting Ceramic Figurines at one point in the past. First adventures At a party, he managed to get kidnapped by the Nixels, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Mixels. ("Calling All Mixels") While relaxing with Krader in the Mine, he manages to get bowled over by the Seismo & Zorch Mix ("Coconapple") While enjoying Cookironis with the other Mixels, he realizes Krader has the last one. Once Zorch gets control of the Cookironi, Shuff burrows out of the ground, knocking him skywards and the Cookironi into his possession, but is quickly punched out of the way by Vulk. Once Zaptor gets the Cookironi, the Cragsters Max and give chase, only to end up having to face the Electroids Max and Infernites Max for it. During the fight, the Cookironi ends up destroyed, but a Nixel with a box to himself is found, and all Mixels give chase. ("Cookironi") During a Digging contest with his brothers, he and Seismo manage to lose track of Krader, who stumbled into the Mountain City. When it looks like the Electroids are planning to sacrifice Krader, they quickly go to his defense. When they learn that this is actually a preparation for the Electroid Annual Dance Party, the Cragsters all join in, with both tribes eventually Maxing to compete in a dancing competition. ("Electrorock") During a party, he sets up the Ballooñata and ends up having the party literally crashed by Krader and Flain. ("Murp") After ordering the final ceramic figurine, Teddy Butterfly, Shuff has to face Zorch, who continues to purposely "miss" his house. After enlisting the help of both of his brothers, and failing both times, he comes up with idea for them to Max, which ends up finally stopping Zorch in his tracks, forcing him to give Shuff his package. Out of complete and oblivious happiness, he ends up spiking his figurine, shattering it. When he realizes what he did, he breaks down crying. Mailman During a game of Rockball, Shuff ends up briefly crushed by the rock, but manages to shake it off for the next round. Teaming up with Seismo, he ends up facing Krader and Flain. After Flain accidentally sets the rock on fire and leaves him and Seismo in an explosion, he Mixes with Zorch to play the newly-created game Mixelball ("Rockball") While on the run from a Nixel swarm with Volectro, Shuff learns out the hard way that Zaptor replaced his Cubit with a Hamlogna Sandwich. As the two of them are plummeting off of a cliff, Flurr and Gobba come to their rescue, where he then realizes that Volectro's Cubit, which was the wrong colors for him, were the right ones for the two of them. ("Wrong Colors") Later adventures He was an attendant at the annual Mix Festival. When it was revealed to the crowd that Zaptor had eaten all the Hamlogna Sandwiches, he commented, slightly happily, on how harsh the other Electroids were towards him. He was later Nixed by the Mega Nixel Mixel Nixer, but was eventually returned to normal. ("Epic Comedy Adventure") Memorable Quotes *''"I buy now!"'' - Shuff, Mailman *''"Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up..."'' - Shuff, Mailman * "Ballooñata!" - Shuff, ''Murp (episode) *"Yeah, yeah! Me gots Cubit! Hamlogna sandwich? OOOH, ZAPTOR!"'' - Shuff, Wrong Colors *''"Ooh! Harsh."'' - Shuff, Epic Comedy Adventure Set Information Shuff was released as one of the Mixels sets in the March 2014 product wave. His product number is 41505 and contains 51 pieces. Shuff's in-booklet code is W2ECK1NGB61, which is WreckingBall when decoded. Trivia *His name is a play on the word "shuffle". *He collects ceramic figurines. The ones he owns are Piranharex, Tigerscorp, Porciocobra, and (briefly) Teddy Butterfly. *He digs by spinning his body like a drill. *He was originally meant to have the name "Seismo", with the current Seismo being called "Shuff" in his place. *He has the deepest voice of the Cragsters. * He may have the best grammar out of the Cragsters, as seen in Mailman. * He is the weakest of the Cragsters. * His design is based off of a boulder. * The crystal on his head in the cartoon resembles a golden Chi crystal from LEGO's Legends of Chima theme, and it was used in Shuff's prototype model as well. Ironically, the prototype crystal brings more show-accuracy. It is unknown why this piece was not used in the final set. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 1 * Coconapple (minor) * Cookironi * Electrorock * Murp (minor) * Mailman * Rockball Season 2 * Wrong Colors * Elevator (minor) Season 3 * Mixed Up Special ** Epic Comedy Adventure (minor) Merchandise Games *Calling All Mixels *Mixel Mania Books *LEGO Mixels: Meet the Mixels *LEGO Mixels: Let's Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Ready, Steady, Paste! *LEGO Mixels: Activity Book *LEGO Mixels: Stick and Mix! *LEGO Mixels: Mixels Vs Nixels! Other *Shirts Miscellaneous *Mixels Websites *LEGO Club Magazines Sources and References Category:Characters Category:2014 Category:Series 1 Category:Mixels Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Remaining Members Category:Alternative Designs Category:Alternative Names Category:Earth Category:Grey Category:Crystals Category:Hints of gold Category:Three teeth Category:Under bite Category:Deep voices Category:Jointed Feet Category:Aggressive Mixels Category:Circular Mixels Category:Dopey Mixels Category:Mixels who like to dance